Confessions
by Scifan
Summary: This was for Camy's challenge, Thunderstorm. Teyla and John are stuck in a cave and John's life is on the line.


Confessions

John, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney are exploring a new planet. They are looking for a suitable beta site, incase the alpha site was every compromised. Everything is fine until a thunderstorm starts to roll in.

John and his team heads back to the gate. Rodney and Ronon go through first, but before John and Teyla could reach the gate a lighting bolt strikes it and the gate shuts down. John tries to dial the gate again, but without any luck and the lighting becomes so intense that they are forced to find shelter in a cave east of the gate's location.

In Atlantis:

As soon as Ronon and Rodney clear the gate it shuts down and the shield goes up. Sam comes out of her office and looks down into the gate room. She notices Rodney and Ronon, but not John and Teyla. "Rodney? Where is John and Teyla?" asks Sam.

Rodney's eyes are wide with fear, " I don't know. They were right be hind us."

Sam walks over to the control room and tells the tech to activate the gate. The tech dials the gate, but he informs Sam that the shield won't go down. There is no way to leave Atlantis and retrieve John and Teyla.

Back on the planet:

Teyla and John get into the cave, soaking wet. John's about to leave to try to find some wood dry enough to start a fire when lighting strikes out side the cave and cause some big pieces of rock to fall on John within the cave. Teyla turns when she hears John yell and all she could do was look in horror. She begins to run towards him, but a smaller rock hits her on her head and she's knocked out cold.

John finally wakes up. He tries to move and quickly realizes that two slabs of rock are pinning him from his waist down. He does his best to rotate his head to see Teyla, but it's too dark. "Teyla? _Teyla_?" he groans.

She slowly starts to respond to his voice. "John?" she responds in a weak voice. "Ow, my head." She rubs it and she notices that her head is wet. She grabs her weapon and turns on the light. She sees that her hand has blood on it. She quickly directs the light to search for John. As soon as she saw him she quickly went to tend to him.

John smiles when she was finally in his sight. He could see the blood on her forehead. "Teyla, are your ok? Your head is bleeding," he asks with concern.

Teyla is amazed at how he's always concern for her before himself, "Do not worry about my head. I need to get you out." She tried to hide the concern in her voice.

John already knew how serious it was for him and knew he needed to have Teyla focus on herself and on a way out. "Teyla, listen to me. You probably have a concussion. Tell me exactly how you feel. It's important that I need to know. How long were you unconscious?"

Teyla was a little confused about the question, but she answers any way. She explains that she was out for about a half an hour and she felt tired.

"Teyla, I need you to make sure that you don't go to sleep. You might not wake up if you do and need you to find the first-aid kit in the backpack to patch up your head. I know you're tired, but I also need you to see if you can get out of the cave and get a hold of Atlantis. I seems the storm is over. She maneuvers her way toward the entrance and sees that the opening is blocked.

Atlantis:

Rodney and Ronon explain to Sam that there was a massive thunderstorm on the planet. Rodney also states that he believes mostly likely a lighting strike was the cause for the gate's failure.

Sam, Rodney and Radek work hard to on fixing the gate problem. Sam is informed by the tech that the Daedalus is two hours away from the planet and they were heading there now. After another half an hour they were able to activate the gate, but the shield still will not go down.

Planet:

Teyla carefully pulls some of the smaller rocks on top down. A little more light comes in and shines upon the slabs of rocks on John. She can finally see how enormous the pieces that covered his torso and down past his legs. She begins to feel lightheaded and decides to sit next to John for a little while. As she sits next to John she can see that his eyes are closed. "John?" He doesn't wake up. She become frightened and begins to shake him. "John!"

A small smile comes across his face and one eye opens, "Can't a man get any sleep around her?" He begins to cough and groans in pain.

Teyla places a hand on his shoulder, "John. I do not know what to do. How can I help you?"

John could see the pain and fear in her eyes, "There's nothing you can do, but we can help each other stay awake." Teyla nods in agreement. They both share different stories of childhood memories, trials and lost loves. Teyla's eyes were beginning to grow heavy. "Teyla? Don't go asleep on me," barks John. Teyla blinks to try to stay awake. "Teyla, I'm not going to make it. I need to tell you something."

"You are not going to leave me!" she tells him sternly. "We will get…" She is interrupted by Sam's voice on her comm.

"Teyla. John. Please come in," asks Sam.

"It is good to hear your voice. We are in extreme need of medical assistance. Especially John. Two big slabs of rocks are crushing him."

There was a brief pause on the comm. "Teyla. I have some bad news. We can't get the shield down. There's no way for us to get to you. We have just now been able to open a wormhole to radio you," Sam replies.

Teyla lowers her head, "Sam. I… I don't know…" Teyla pause.

"What's she's trying to say Sam is that I'm not going to be here to much longer." Teyla forgot that John still had his comm. on. "I want you not worry about me, but Teyla has a concussion. I don't know what will happen if she falls asleep. I can't stay awake to much longer," John starts to cough more.

"John you need to hold on we are working on the problem and the Daedalus should be there in less than two hours," answers a concern Sam. "We will be there as soon a possible."

John lets out a small chuckle, "It doesn't matter if you were to get here now or not. The entrance to the cave is blocked. It'll take you for ever to get us out."

Just then, Rodney yells that he got the shield down. Sam tells them the good news and that they will be there shortly with a medical team.

Teyla returns to John. He looks at her with half closed eyes, "Teyla. I need to tell you and don't stop me please." She nods her head. "I want you to know that from the moment I met you I knew you were someone special. I'm glad that we've always had a close friendship. Please tell Rodney and Ronon the same. I also hope that you and Ronon stay at Atlantis. Please ask Sam for you two to join Lorne's team." He struggles to take a breath and tears flow from Teyla's face. He extends his weak arm and places his hand on her wet cheek. She holds his hand with hers. He gives her a smile, "I don't why I waited so long to say this, but you are _so_ beautiful, inside and out. I want you to know that I love you and always have."

Tears stream down her face. She leans closer to his ear; she whispers that she loves him too and gives him a kiss on his lips.

John begins to smile, "If I knew that it would be this good, I would've got hurt a long time ago." Teyla give him a week smile.

Within no time Ronon, Rodney, Keller and her medical team were there. They took the puddle jumper and landed as close the caves entrance as possible. Ronon desperately begins to pull rocks away to widen the opening of the cave.

John waits for Teyla to walk away before using his comm. to radio Ronon, "Ronon, just listen don't let Teyla know I'm talking to you. You need to get her out of here first. She needs to get her wound checked and I don't want her here when… you know. Click on comm. twice to let me know that you'll do this for me." Ronon responds with the two clicks and John thanks him.

As soon the opening was big enough Ronon and Keller convince her to get checked out while they work on getting John out.

John clicks his comm. to talk to Teyla, "I'll miss you Tey…." Before John could finish, there was another cave-in.

Teyla turns towards the cave, "John!!!!" Ronon holds her to keep her from rushing toward the entrance.

A familiar voice comes over their radios, "This is Colonel Caldwell. We have Colonel Sheppard and he's in the infirmary right now. Don't worry they will take good care of him. Colonel Carter informed me of the urgency and we pushed the hyper-drive a little harder."

Everyone, especially Teyla, was relieved. Keller asks Caldwell to beam up Teyla and herself. She wanted to have Teyla's head examined and she also wanted to be there in case they needed help with John.

John was in surgery for many hours and there were many times they thought they would lose him, but he made it through.

It took a day before John wakes up. He sees Teyla with a bandage wrapped around her head and she is also resting her head by his. He slowly raises his hand to brush her hair away from her face.

She wakes up with a smile, "I thought I lost you."

A smirk crosses his face, "Now that I know that you love me, you'll never get rid of me."

Teyla cups her hands around John's face and gives him a soft gentle kiss. "I feel the same way."

The End.


End file.
